Off the Pages
by Squarepeg72
Summary: A collections of stories and poems from the Harry Potter Universe
1. Broken Mirror

Broken Mirrors

Characters: George and Fred's ghost

Summary: What happens when your world shatters because your twin dies?

* * *

Based on Headcannon post found by fellytones on Tumblr:

After the war George sometimes forgets to speak in complete sentences because Fred's not there to share them with him any more

A/N: All words in Italic are quotes from the HP stories and were said by Fred and George

* * *

Words bounce in my head

Sentences half done

Thoughts half finished

Waiting for a voice

 _Honesty, woman ..._

 _... you think she would know._

Words fall into empty space

Gestures half done

Space half filled

Waiting for a shadow

 _You should have said something, we had no idea ..._

… _Hang on, I think I remember him saying something about it_

Words drift in my head

Phrases half done

Laughter half done

Waiting for a smile

 _Ask us no questions…_

 _...we'll tell you no lies_

Words drop into broken places

Fingers half scarred

Voids half filled

Waiting for a twinkle

 _Where's the fun…_

 _...without a bit of risk?_

Words falter on my tongue

Sentences never finished

Thoughts never done

Waiting for your voice


	2. Disaster on the Pitch

_Summary:_ An quidditch match between Durmstrang and Hogwarts has been arranged and an All-Star team made of players from all four houses has been created. Quidditch at Hogwarts may never be the same again...

* * *

Inspired by headcannon posted by potters-little-ferret on Tunblr:

 _Hogwarts having a Quidditch match against a rival school and all the houses having to adapt to playing together as a team, rather than against each other._

 _Cue Oliver Wood having his work cut out for him._

 _"Everyone settle down please."_

 _"Flint, get Weasley out of that headlock right now."_

 _"Durmstrang are going to throttle us if this infighting doesn't cease."_

 _"Potter and Malfoy, I woN'T ASK YOU AGAIN."_

 _"FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND POINTS FROM EVERY HOUSE."_

* * *

"I don't know who thought this would be a good idea," Oliver grumbled to himself as he walked toward the Quidditch pitch. "An all-star team made up of players from all the houses. It will be great."

Oliver continued to grumble as he walked. Staring at the scene on the pitch, Oliver dropped his kit and broom. "Just bloody perfect."

Raising two finger to his lips, he filled the air with a shrill whistle. The chaos on the pitch stilled. The sudden silence that fell across the pitch was matched only by the comedy of errors it revealed.

The Weasley twins were tangled with Flint, Potter and Malfoy looked like they were ready to duel with their broom held like swords, and the ladies had each other's hair in their hands, but they were not creating new hairstyles. With a sigh and a shake of his head, Oliver started practice.

"Flint, get Weasley out of that headlock right now. Goyle, are you taking bets on that scrap?" Oliver continued to look at his team. "Diggory, could you help Potter and Malfoy learn to hold their brooms correctly. Ladies, you can do hair after we get off the pitch…Bloody hell, this is never going to work."

Oliver continued to shake his head as he watched the Weasley twins and Flint try to kill each other under the guise of getting untangled. "Weasley, quit trying to bite Flint's arse. Snakes do not taste that good."

Taking a deep breath, he addressed the ladies on the field, who had moved from pulling each other's hair to trying to bash Cedric over the head with their brooms. "Ladies, do you think you could try flying on your brooms instead of using them to beat my co-captain to death?" Oliver began to rub his temples as he continued. "It is difficult to beat Durmstrang if you are all in the infirmary with concussions."

Katie and Cho dropped their brooms and looked at Oliver. "Sorry, Wood." Katie shrugged and glared at Cho. "Some people claimed they were starters when we all know that Madame Hooch is making those decisions as we practice."

"Nothing has been decided yet," Oliver turned to find the sudden screech that filled the air. "Johnson, don't even think about letting that bludger out of that box. Diggory is beside you and those are the bludgers we use to prep for Slytherin."

Oliver raised his hand to stop the protest he could see in her eyes. "Durmstrang is going to throttle us if this infighting doesn't stop. Madame Hooch expects to see Diggory and I running an actual practice when she gets here." Letting his frustration color his tone, Oliver announce the first drill the team would run. "Diggory, how do you feel about Broom and Hoof sprints?"

"Teams of four? Sounds good to me." Cedric grinned as he picked up his broom to a chorus of groans. "By position, one member from each house. Two laps around the pitch before you tag to next person. First lap on your broom, second on your feet. Speed spells allowed." Oliver nodded as Cedric continued. "Last group to finish has pushups."

Grumbles drifted up from the players as Cedric and Oliver watched the tangle of players sort into teams by position. "Left and right side beaters – Gryffindor, you are up first. Left, right and middle Chasers – Ravenclaw goes first. Keepers – Hufflepuff on the broom first. Seekers – Slytherin is up first." Oliver barked out the starting orders as he moved to join the other keepers. "On your mark, Diggory…"

The next hour passed with a series of drills used by each of the house teams during their practices. "Alright," Oliver declared as he headed for the hoops at the end of the last drill. "Time to run some plays. Diggory, care to pick the first groups?"

"Weasley, Weasley, Flint, Bell, Chang, and Malfoy. You are with Wood on the blue side." Cedric snapped his fingers and blue armbands appeared on the players he had named. "Crabbe, Goyle, Johnson, Macavoy, Davies, and Potter. You are on the red side with me." With another snap of his fingers, both teams were wearing their correct colors and players were moving to take their positions in the air.

"When Madame Hooch released the balls, use the right side counter, blue side." Oliver directed his players from in front of his hoops.

"Run the left side counter sweep," Cedric shouted as both teams continued to watch Madame Hooch approach the box on the ground.

"On your mark, Madame." Oliver nodded and waited for her whistle. What he expected to see next was what he always saw a Gryffindor practices, a precision sweep of players with clean passes of the quaffle along the right side of the pitch.

The train wreck he got was more of a tangle of limbs and brooms when everyone tried to get the quaffle instead of working together. One of the twins was tangled with Flint and both players were headed for the ground. Goyle and the other twin were beating each other with the bats instead of the bludgers.

"Merlin's beard, how can you expect to beat anyone if you canna stay on your brooms?" Oliver continued to shout and toss cushioning spells under players as he swooped into the chaos. There was no way he was going to get this to work in the time they had been given.

 _Silencio._ One spell from Madame Hooch and all the players froze on the pitch. "I have not seen a disaster like this since your father's day, Mr. Wood." She surveyed the students scattered along the pitch. "Shall we try this again, without the chaos? On my mark…"

Madame Hooch's admonition seemed to help all the players focus for the next thirty minutes, but Oliver was discovering that creating a team from four rivals was no easy task. Chaos was only one missed pass or stray bludger away.

"Alright. One last drill and we can go back to the dorms." Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. "Potter, Malfoy. The snitch will be out for this one. The two of you need to track it and chase it, but dinna catch it. This is a practice snitch and it will only be active for the length of the drill. It will zap you if you try to grab it during the drill."

Draco and Harry looked at Oliver and then at each other. "Don't catch it? I thought that was the point?" Draco stared at Oliver as he asked the question. "What is the point in chasing the thing if I can't catch it?"

"To get better at chasing it." Harry rolled his eyes as he answered Draco's question. "We run this drill all the time in Gryffindor practices."

"It's a bloody stupid drill," Draco grumbled as he kicked back up into the air. "We'll see about running stupid drill where you can't even do what you are supposed to. When my father hears about this …"

"When my father hears about this," Harry mocked as he joined Draco in the air. "He'll get a house elf to …"

Harry comment was lost as he was hit from behind by Draco. The tangle of brooms and limbs that was created was the final straw for Oliver. "POTTER! MALFOY! I will not ask you again." Oliver watched the two boys began to tumble towards the ground as the other players cheered from their brooms. "That's it. FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND POINTS FROM EVERY HOUSE! I will na have this!"

Oliver pulled his wand out of his cloak and began to mutter. Harry and Draco were pulled apart and drifted to the ground. Oliver and Cedric swooped down to join them as the scrappers struggled to break free of the ground and Oliver's spell. "Practice is over for today. Be back on the pitch after classes tomorrow."

Cedric growled as he looked at the two struggling players. "Find a better attitude before then or don't bother to show up at all."

Oliver nodded in agreement as he continued to watch Harry and Draco struggle against the spell. "As for you two, Madame Hooch will decide if and when you can practice again because I am not a bloody referee and I never thought I would have to use that spell on anyone but my sisters. When you can calm down and work together, you will find your way out of the spell." Oliver hung his head as he put his hand on Cedric shoulder. "Come on Diggory. Let's go work on ideas that put the best of our plays together."

"What about those two?" Cedric asked as he turned his back to the struggling boys. "Do we just leave them out here?"

"Aye. According to me mum, they will figure it out if they want to be free of it." Oliver smiled and started to walk away from the pitch. "Come on, Diggory. We can work on plans while we study tonight. I hear the house elves have made pumpkin pasties and caldron cakes for study sessions tonight. I'm starving."


	3. Sleeping Beauty - HH RAD July

Roll-A-Drabble July Hermione's Haven

Pairing: Hermione/Draco/Neville

Trope: Memory Loss

* * *

Song: Remember Me by Five Finger Death Punch

* * *

Summary: Draco and Neville wait for Hermione to wake up. Who knew a bump on the head could lead to so much stress?

* * *

" _Shh..You'll wake her..."_

" _And...I'm her husband..."_

" _And… I'm her healer. She hit her head two hours ago and is still not awake..."_

" _She has to be okay…"_

" _Give it time..."_

Hermione listened to the pair of deep voices floating through her head. She was trying to figure out who they were. The voices were familiar and she seemed drawn toward the softer of the two. The one that had claimed to be her husband. He sounded safe. She did not want to open her eyes until she knew it was safe. Her brain felt like it was wrapped in cotton wool and nothing felt familiar. She was having trouble catching the thoughts that were running through her head. Where was she? What was she doing here? Why were those voices familiar? Who was she?

" _Wake up, love. We need you…"_

" _She needs to rest and recover. Magic takes time…"_

" _Darling, please. It has been too long. I promise, you are safe…"_

" _She will wake when her brain is ready, mate. Let the magic work…"_

Hermione did not want to wake up. She would have to leave this nice warm cloud that she was floating on. But, something was calling to her. Something, no, someone was anchoring to this space. It felt like he needed her and she need him. But, she didn't have anyone, did she? Why could she not remember who she was? Why did he need her? Why did she feel like she needed home? Who was she?

" _It has been two days. Is she coming back?"_

" _Keep talking to her. Touch her if you need to…"_

" _Rosie wants her Mama, What do I tell her?"_

" _Mama is sleeping. I wish I had a better answer for when she will wake…"_

" _Love, can you hear me? Pleases come home…"_

" _Maybe Sleeping Beauty needs a kiss…"_

Hermione felt his lips on her cheek as the voices floated through her head. Memories began to flash through her brain. Rosie was her daughter. She worked in the Ministry of Magic and she had been trying to get a book of a top shelf when she slipped of a stool. He always called her stubborn because she insisted on doing things the Muggle way when she was in a hurry. She was Hermione Granger, but she wasn't. Who did that voice belong to? Why did that soft voice center her? Why was she laying down when she had work to do?

Neville and Draco turned as they heard her groan. It was the sign they had been waiting for. "Be patient, mate." Draco placed his hand on Neville's shoulder. " She is just starting to show signs of waking up. Let the magic finish it's work"

"But she has been still for so long," Neville whispered as he walked towards her bed. "I'm not going to be fine until she opens her eyes."

"She will open her eyes when she is ready." Drao paced along the end of her bed as he watched Neville sit on the edge. "This magic takes time. She is strong and stubborn. Hermione will come back when she is ready."

"When did you become a patient Healer, Draco?" Neville reached for Hermione's hand. "What happened to the man who rushed into everything before he had all the information?"

"He met and married a very patient redhead." Draco chuckled as he watched his patient for further signs that she was waking. "My husband may be a prankster, but he has taught me the value of waiting for the things that are most important."

"I just need her to wake up," Neville whispered as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I need my wife back. The magic doesn't work without her."

"The magic works just fine without her, Nev." Draco returned to the bed as he continued to watch her for signs of recovery. "Magic needs focus and you have been distracted for the last couple of days."

"Come back, love," Neville continued to whisper as he held her hand. "Come back to me."

Draco watched Neville as he continued to whisper to his wife. He was startled by a whisper in his ear. "Is she awake yet?"

Draco touched the small hoop in his earlobe. "She is showing signs of waking," he whispered, his fingertips ringling with the magic that allowed hms to communicate with his husband when they were not in the same room. "She should be awake soon and Neville will be able to take her home in the morning."

"Let him know that his plants have been watered and Rosie is with Harry and Ginny," Draco's nerves settled as his husband continued. "Thank you for taking such good care of Neville and Hermione. He is so much better since they got together and she is still one of my best friend."

"I'll see you at home. It sounds like sleeping beauty has finally woken up." Draco let go of the hoop in his ear and turned back towards his patient. "Granger, Nice of you to join us…"


	4. Accidental Beginnings - HH RaD August

Written for Hermione's Haven's August Roll-A-Drabble

Pairing: Hermione/Blaise

Trope: Potions Accident

Music: Magic by Sia, No Surprises by Daughtry, Accidentally on Purpose by The Shires

Summary: Hermione know better than to brew potions in the washroom. Nothing could have prepared her for what could go wrong when she is discovered.

* * *

"I cannot believe I am back here," Hermione mumbled as she carefully stirred the cauldron in front of her. "Brewing potions in the washroom is becoming a bad habit."

Her mumblinging was halted by the loud slam of the washroom door. "Mate, this was not worth the gallions you are betting me." A deep voice carried across the room to the stall where she was hiding. "There is no one in here other than Moaning Myrtle."

Hermione recognized that voice. It was Blaise Zabini, one of Draco's minions. There was no way she could let him find her here, brewing another batch of polyjuice potion for Harry's latest plan. She was staring to wish she had grabbed his Invisibility cloak when she had headed for the washroom tonight. Harry had loaned her his spare cauldron with a wave of his hand, but the cloak was an entirely different story.

"There's no way you saw Granger come in here, Malfoy," Blaise continued to yell at the entrance to the washroom. "She is not stupid enough to break the rules twice in the same place. You are the prefect. If you want to catch her doing something, come in here yourself."

Hermione held her breath as she heard Blaise come closer to the stall where she was hiding. Carefully, she dropped the hair she had collected into the bubbling potion. She closed her eyes and stirred.

"Malfoy, you are a sorry sot and I am done with this." Blaise's voice came from the far end of the room. "You can come catch her yourself next time. I'm going to bed."

Hermione listened as Blaise's footsteps echoed in the washroom. It sounded like he was headed back to the entrance. All she had to do now was pour the potion into a vial and get back to her room. Carefully, she began to ladle her finished product into the container she had brought for that purpose. One more scoop and she would be done.

"Granger! What in the world are you doing?" Blaise exclaimed as he flung open the door to the stall where she had been working.

Starled, Hermione flung the vial of polyjuice potion at Blaise and reached for her wand.

Blaise tried to knock the flying vial away from his face, but he missed. He felt the vial hit his forehead and thick liquid begin to drip down his face.

Hermione watched in horror as Blaise tried to wipe the potion from his face. She could not seem to find her voice or her thoughts. Just as she remembered what she was supposed to be doing, Blaise licked his lips and the drops of potion that were there.

"Taking you to Madame Pomfrey," she sighed as she watched his eyes widen. "I hope she still has some of the antidote for this."

She turned to Blasie and pulled him towards the nearest exit. "You don't look half bad … for a black cat."


	5. Teddy's Bear

Teddy's Bear

* * *

Characters: Teddy Lupin, Harry, Ginny, Molly, Andromeda Tonks

Rating: T with tissues needed

* * *

Summary: Teddy Lupin is a little boy who knows how to let the world know what he wants. The world had better be ready when his hair turns pink...

* * *

Based on the following prompt posted by Starrnobella:  
Scarheadcannons: 95) When Teddy was an infant, his hair turned color to match that of the person he wanted to hold. This worked well when he wanted his godfather, which was often, but it became incredibly confusing when he sought after a Weasley. There were many hasty rounds of pass-the-baby-because-dear-god-stop-the-crying.  
12thdoctorr: What about when his hair turned pink and they could do nothing about it :(  
Scarheadcannons: what have you done

* * *

"Gin, please tell me you put it in the bag." Harry's frantic voice could barely be heard above Teddy's screams. "Teddy, breathe. I'll find it. Please, just breathe."

Ginny looked up to see her harried fiancè and his frantic godson, both, on the verge of tears. Bright pink hair and bright red cheeks were a sure sign that this was going to be a long night. Teddy was usually a good little boy, but today had been a bad day. Today was May second. Another year without his parents and another ear infection to make him feel worse

Early on, those who took care of him, had learned that Edward Remus Lupin was a child who knew what he wanted and was not shy about letting his wants be known. As soon as he had hair on his head, he used it to let the world know which person he wanted. Black for Harry, curly brown for Hermione, and salt and pepper for his grandmother. Andromeda. He even turned it red for Ginny or Ron, but that always caused confusion and chuckles if Harry took him to a Weasley family gathering. 'Pass the sleepy, screaming baby' was frequently played at those gatherings and Molly usually ended up the winner - the one who got Teddy to stop crying and sleep.

Molly was also the person who had come up with a solution when Teddy started turning his hair pink, blue, purple or sandy blond. "Why don't we make him a bear?" she had asked Andromeda, one long evening when Teddy was crying and his hair keep switching between pink and blond.

"What good will a bear do?" Andromeda asked as she rocked Teddy in her favorite chair. "He will still miss his mother and father and I still cannot make them appear."

"Do you have any of their clothes? Something that they would have worn after he was born, something that feels like them?" Molly asked as she reached for Teddy. "Something that we can turn into a bear for him to sleep with."

Andromeda dug through a battered trunk she kept in the corner of her sitting room until she found Remus' favorite coat and Tonk's favorite sleep shirt. "Will this do?" she asked, hugging the mementos to her chest. "There wasn't much to save."

"Perfect. You take Teddy and let me work some magic." Molly handed Teddy back to Andromeda and pulled out her wand. "Just a snip here and a tuck there and our Teddy will have his own bear."

Teddy's eyes grew big and his tears slowed as he watched Molly work her magic from his grandmother's lap. Molly's magic floated through the air as pieces of cloth separated from the garments to create a new treasure, a teddy bear, just the right size and with just the right amount of stuffing for a little boy to squeeze.

The bear's body was made Remus' coat while buttons from the coat became eyes and pieces of Tonk's sleep shirt became the lining of the ears and paws of the bear.

"All done, Teddy dear." Molly smiled as she handed the new bear to Teddy. "Just a little piece of the ones you miss the most."

Teddy wrapped his small arms around the bear Molly handed him. Snuggling his head into the crook of the bear's neck, Teddy fell asleep.

Those who loved Teddy soon learned never to go anywhere without that bear. Pink hair and no bear meant tears and terror for anyone who forgot Teddy's bear.

"Gin, please," Harry plea broke through Ginny memories. "Please tell me you packed the bear in his bag. He is burning up and his hair has gone for blond to pink to blue to purple. I hate today anyway and so does he. It's like he knows. II can't get the fever potion in him until he stops screaming and I can't get him to stop screaming until he has his bear and …"

Ginny smiled as she reached into the bag at her feet. "I never pack the bear, honey. I charmed the bag to acquire the bear the minute it leaves his room. The only time the bag won't get the bear is when he has it." Ginny pulled out the well loved bear and floated it towards the harried pair in the doorway.

Teddy stopped crying as the bear floated in front of him. "Come on, little man. Time to feel better." Harry grabbed the bear out of the air and handed it to Teddy. "Now that you have the bear, can we PLEASE take the potion. I promise it will make you feel better."

Teddy wrapped his arm around the neck of the bear and laid his head on Harry's shoulder. Letting his hair turn from pink to black, Teddy sighed "Kay ray." he mumbled. "Love you, bear. Go bed, ray?"

"Yes, Teddy." Harry whispered as they headed back to Teddy's room. "Take your potion and let Bear have his. Then you can both go to bed. I love you, Teddy."

Harry smiled as he felt Teddy's breathing changed to the deep rhythm that meant sleep would soon follow. "Love you, ray."


	6. Two Rings

Two Rings

* * *

Pairing: Neville/Hannah, Frank & Alice Longbottom

Rating: T

* * *

Summary: Neville asks Hannah to marry him and she says yes. Now, all he has to do is tell his parents he is getting married ...

* * *

 _Two rings to unite two souls_

 _Two hearts make one whole_

 _Two rings to seal two fates_

 _Two hearts a family makes_

 _Two rings to promise one forever_

 _Two hearts make a lifetime_

Neville read the poem on the back of his parents' wedding picture for the millionth time. He should not be nervous about this. He was just asking Hannah to marry him and spend the rest of her life with him. No big deal. The worst she can say is no …

 _Two rings to unite two souls_

 _Two hearts make one whole_

 _Two rings to seal two fates_

 _Two hearts a family makes_

 _Two rings to promise one forever_

 _Two hearts make a lifetime_

She said yes. She even asked when she could meet his parents. Neville could not believe how lucky he was as Hannah just agreed to be his wife. She agreed to marry the kid who lost his parents but didn't. He was the kid who was the fourth wheel to the Golden Trio, the kid who lucked into being a war hero by killing a snake with a sword he pulled from a hat. Neville had never seen himself as lucky until today. She said yes …

 _Two rings to unite two souls_

 _Two hearts make one whole_

 _Two rings to seal two fates_

 _Two hearts a family makes_

 _Two rings to promise one forever_

 _Two hearts make a lifetime_

Today was Sunday. Today was St. Mungo's day. Today was the day he had dreaded every week from the time he could remember until the day he had left for Hogwarts. Today was the day he visited his parents. Not that they said anything or knew who he was, he still went just like Gran had said he should. Neville turned the knob on the door to his parents' room and took a deep breath. He had news to tell them. Even if they didn't remember the news he was going to share, he still felt like he needed to tell them.

The room never changed. It looked just like the sitting room he had shared with his Gran. Dad was always sitting in the chair by the enchanted fireplace and Mum was always on the sofa. Nervously, Neville took his place on the sofa, beside Mum and close to Dad. Neville took another deep breath and began to talk.

"Mum, Dad, I've met a girl, She is amazing. Her name is Hannah. She runs the Three Broomsticks with her family." Neville felt his mother's hand brush his leg as he continued to talk. "Her smile lights up any room she is in. I can't imagine a world without her near me. I get it now, why the two of you fought so hard for me and for each other, why you are both still here."

Neville watched his father turn and look at his mother. His eyes held that glazed, far away look they always had, but with a tiny spark as he looked towards Alice. Neville picked up his mother's hand up from where she placed it on his leg, holding it in both of his. She turned towards Neville, but as always, she looked through him towards Frank and smiled.

"I took Gran's ring from the vault last week. The one that Pop gave her when they got married. The one Dad used to propose to you, Mum. I want what you have. The love that survives everything. I think I have found that with Hannah."

Neville lifted his mother's fingers to his face and felt her curl them around his cheeks. "It feels like I am coming home every time I see her. I don't feel like I have missing pieces when she lays her head on my shoulder. I feel like I can be more when she looks at me. I asked Hannah to marry me, and she said yes. We are getting married in June in Gran's garden. I wish you could both come."

Neville felt the tears slide down his cheeks as his mother continued to cup his face in her hands. "I love you both so much. I'll bring her to meet you soon. Harry has promised to find a way to record the wedding so you both can see it. I have to go soon. Hannah is waiting for me."

Neville was startled by the feel of his father's hand on his shoulder. Frank's smile was soft, and his gaze was almost focused on Neville. Without a sound, he patted Neville's shoulder and kissed Alice on the forehead. Taking one of Alice's hands from Neville's face, he placed it in her lap, and headed for the door to the room where they was always Neville's signal that the visit was over. Neville carefully removed his mother's hands from his face and placed them in her lap. "I have to go now, Mum. Dad is waiting for you. I'll see you soon."

Neville stood up from the sofa and turned towards the door. This was always the hardest part of any visit, walking away from the two people that he loved but didn't really know. Slowly, he began to walk away from his mother. He made it to the door without any more tears falling. Just as he put his hand on the knob to leave, Neville felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his mother standing behind him with her hand stretched toward him. This was part of leaving, too. She always gave him a candy wrapper or small piece of paper before he left their room. He kept them all in a shoebox under his bed. Neville held his hand out, palm up, waiting for the candy wrapper...

 _Two rings to unite two souls_

 _Two hearts make one whole_

 _Two rings to seal two fates_

 _Two hearts a family makes_

 _Two rings to promise one forever_

 _Two hearts make a lifetime_

She didn't give him a candy wrapper. She didn't give him a scrap of paper. No, she gave him a more meaningful gift. She gave him a white band on her finger. She gave him their blessing. She gave him two rings ...


	7. Ghost in the Family

Ghost in the Family

* * *

Characters: Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin, Victorie Weasley. Molly Weasly II, James Sirius Potter, Dominique Weasley, Fred Weasley II, Lucy Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Rose Granger-Weasley, Albus Serverus Potter, Louis Weasley, Hugo Granger-Weasley, Lily Luna Potter

Rating: T

* * *

Summary: The Battle of Hogwarts took brave witches and wizards away from their families and turned them into ghosts. Fred Weasley was a lucky ghost. He took SIr Nicholas' place and got to welcome Gyrffindors as their House Ghost. Death is good when you get to teach your nieces and nephews how to carry on the traditions of the Marauders left for him.

* * *

Fred felt himself fall backwards as he watched the last curse leave his wand. He did not expect to float over the rest of the battle and watch his family crumble in the Great Hall.

"Welcome to the other side, prankster," a familiar voice greeted Fred as he tried to figure out what had happened.

"Sir Nicholas? What am I doing here?" Fred looked down at his whisp of a body. "This is not the way things were supposed to be. Why are you holding your head?"

"It seems that we both are victims of this bloody battle." Nearly Headless Nick, who was now just Headless Nick, settled his head in the crook of his arm. "It seems as though a few stray spells have ended our previous occupations. I am off to join the Headless Hunt. You, my boy, have been promoted from perpetual prankster to House Ghost Apprentice."

"House Ghost Apprentice?" Fred croaked as he watched Sir Nicholas fade through the ceiling of the Great Hall. "What the bloody hell is that?"

"That, is your new occupation, Mr. Weasly." Remus Lupin ghost appeared beside Fred and laid a pale hand on his shoulder. "We will be working together over the next few years to take Sir Nicholas' place and shepherd Gryffindors through the next storm. They are going to need us."

* * *

"Good Luck." Remus took a bite of a ghostly chocolate bar and settled on the arch beside Fred. "This will be your first year as the house ghost. I am retiring to enjoy my son's school years."

"Retire? I didn't know that was an option." Fred ran his fingers through his slightly ginger hair. "Didn't know your boy was old enough to be here."

"It has been ten years, Fred. I think you are ready." Remus pushed off the arch and floated towards the floor. "Moony is becoming Papa for the next few years. My wife has waited long enough."

* * *

"Who is that?" Victorie Weasley pointed at the ginger headed ghost that sat at the head table. "He looks familiar. Is he a relative?"

"It's Uncle Fred, Tori," Teddy whispered as they waited for the rest of the First Years to be sorted. "He'll come over in a bit and torment all of us. He is the best ghost, other than Peeves."

"I've never seen a ghost with red hair." Victoire watched Fred's smoky form move around the Great Hall. "I guess Weasleys get to keep their hair in the afterlife. Does he pull pranks like Uncle George?"

"Not telling." Teddy smiled and waved at Fred. "Uncle Fred, come meet Tori… Uncle Bill's oldest…"

* * *

"Hello, young Gryffindors," Fred smiled as he swooped along the table. "I see we have a few new faces among the crowd."

Teddy waved at Fred to get his attention. "Uncle Fred … two more this year."

"Teddy, my boy," Fred ran a ghostly hand through his hair, "I thought we had agreed no more family at the tables."

"This is Molly, daughter of Percy," Teddy pointed to the quiet girl on his right. "And this is…"

"James Sirius Potter," James waived at Fred. "Mum and Dad told me to tell you hello. They will be up for a visit later in the term. Dad is supposed to do something with our DADA class … what is DADA class?"

Fred ruffed James' hair and started to laugh. "Just your father's favourite class. Teddy's father taught Defense Against the Dark Arts a long time ago. One of the best men I ever had the pleasure of knowing.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," Fred floated back towards the head table. "I can't wait to see the trouble you get in this year."

"Mr. Weasley." Headmistress McGonagal's voice cut through the noise in the Great Hall. "Do not encourage mischief in your house. I have never taken house points for a ghost's behaviour. Don't make me do it this term."

Fred's laugh filled the Great Hall as he watched his nieces and nephews celebrate the start of a new school year.

* * *

"Teddy, I don't know that I can do this." Fred II whispered as the First Years were escorted up the stairs to the Great Hall. "What if I am not a Gryffindor? What if the ghost doesn't like me?"

"You are going to be fine." Dominque laid a hand on Fred's shoulder as they walked side by side. "Tori says the house ghosts are great and the only one you really have to worry about is Peeves. She says the Gryffindor ghost has red hair."

"Ghosts don't have red hair," Lucy chimed in from the other side of Fred II. "My dad says that ghosts are grey and white and …"

"My big brother needs to learn to lighten up," a voice drifted down from the top of the stairs. "He hasn't changed much has he, Teddy?"

"Hey, Uncle Fred," Teddy waived to the ginger-haired ghost at the top of the stairs. "You are supposed to be in the Great Hall with the rest of the crowd. Dad said to not cause so much mischief or Mum was going to let him come back for your job."

"I got permission, so no lost house points." Fred grinned and bowed to the group. "Three more Weasleys to be sorted this year. The headmistress is going to have her hands full this year."

"Dominque, Lucy, Fred II," Teddy pointed to each of his cousins in turn. "Meet the Gryffindor house ghost, Uncle Fred."

"Why do you look like my dad?" Fred II asked as he looked closely at his Uncle Fred. "Why did my dad hand me this before I got on the train?"

Ghost Fred took the piece of parchment that his namesake held before him. "Mischief Managed, brother," he read aloud as his hands shook. "Fred, my boy, who is your father?"

"George," Fred II whispered. "He talks to your portrait all the time. He keeps it in his office at the lab."

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Fred Jr." A ghostly hand ran through Fred II's ginger hair. "As for the rest of you, the Sorting Hat is waiting for you, get on in the Great Hall so we can get to the food."

* * *

"Al, hiding out here will not keep her from calling your name." A ghostly voice startled Albus as he sat on the top stair. "She is still going to call your name, and you are still going to have to sit under the Sorting Hat."

"But, what if I am not a Gryffindor, Uncle Fred?" Albus sighed as he traced patterns in the air with his finger. "You won't be my ghost, and I won't be like the rest of them."

"So, what does it matter if you are not a Gryffindor?" Fred asked as he settled his ghostly form beside Albus. "You are still my nephew. Nothing will change that we are family."

"Even if I am a Slytherin?" Albus squeaked out his greatest fear. "Dad says it is fine, no matter where I am sorted and that he was almost a Slytherin. But, really, what if I end up a Slytherin?"

"Then we will just have to cause mischief there too." Fred pushed off the stair and floated towards the Great Hall. "Roxanne and Rose are waiting for you by the door. Come join your family. It doesn't matter the house, Al. Just be who you are, and it will all be as it needs to be."

* * *

"Come on, Louis," James dragged his newly sorted cousin on to the bench beside him. "Uncle Fred will be here soon."

"Uncle Fred?" Louis looked puzzled as all his cousins gathered around him. "Uncle Fred died years ago. Uncle George talks about him all the time."

"As he should," Fred rose up through the table in front of the newest member of the family to attend Hogwarts. "We fought side by side, and he survived. I was chosen as the new house ghost when Sir Nicholas finally lost his head."

"Uncle Fred?" Louis stuttered as he watched Fred's ghostly form continue to rise through the table. "Tori said there would be surprises tonight and Teddy told me I would be surrounded by family, but this was not what I had expected."

"Close your mouth, nephew mine." Fred ruffled Louis' hair. "This is just the start of the mischief we will have this year. Come, minions, it is time to feast and have fun. We can be serious tomorrow … maybe."

* * *

"So, how is death as a house ghost, young Weasley?" Remus Lupin floated and settled beside Fred on the top of the arch facing the Great Hall. "Teddy misses you. He says the real world is not as challenging without you making mischief for him."

"Death is good," Fred smiled as he watched the crowd of First Years make their way up the stairs. "I never thought I would get to be Uncle Fred to anyone, and now I am Uncle Fred to more than just my nieces and nephews. I bet McGonagall; never expected me to turn out like this."

"What I expected, Mr. Weasley," Minerva McGonagall's voice drifted up the stairs. "Is for you to provide an example of decorum and good behaviour for the students of your house. What I have gotten is a mischievous ghost with no decorum and questionable behaviour. Shall we attempt to get through sorting and dinner before you incite a riot amongst your relatives? Good evening, Remus."

"Good evening, Minerva." Remus left the arch and joined the headmistress at the top of the stairs. "Tonks sends her love, and so does Teddy. Do I need to spend some time with young Weasley and remind him of how he should behave?"

Fred scanned the crowd of first years as McGonagall and Remus continued to talk. "Uncle Fred, Uncle Fred. Over here," a small voice called out, catching Fred's attention.

"Over hear, Uncle Fred." Finally finding the source of the whispers, Fred floated over to the ginger boy and girl at the back of the crowd.

"Do I know you?" Fred looked at the pair. They reminded him of his youngest brother and sister.

The young man bowed and smile. "Hugo Granger-Weasley, at your service. This is my cousin, Lily Potter. Our dads said to look for you tonight and introduce ourselves before we were sorted."

Fred chuckled as he watched Hugo smile. "It's nice to meet the two of you. Your dads have finally grown a brain between them. Don't dawdle. The Headmistress has already gotten on this Weasley for his behaviour tonight. Let's not give her any more reason to fuss at a Weasley."

"Uncle Fred?" Fred felt a tug on his ghostly robe as the squeaky whisper reached his ear. "Mama says you have a story for me. I miss her stories before I go to sleep."

"Your mama is a very smart lady, Lily Potter." Fred tapped the tip of Lily's nose. "I used to tell her stories before bed when she was here with your Uncle George and me. Let's get you sorted and dinner done. The evening is young and so are you."

"Okay, Uncle Fred." Lily followed the other First Years into the Great Hall. "I'll be looking for you when it's bedtime."

"I'll be there, Lily," Fred whispered as she walked towards the stool and the sorting hat. "I'll always be here for you."


	8. I've No More to Give

_Summary:_ Ginny is having a bad day at work and decides to listen to some music. She finds the perfect song to fit her day and has to share it with the world.

* * *

 _Pairing: Ginny, Hermione -_ _friendship_

 _Rated M for language_

* * *

 _Based on the song "I've Got No Fucks To Give" by Thomas Benjamin Wild Esq and "I Don't Belong in This Club" by Why Don't We_

* * *

Ginny muttered under her breath as she tried to find her headphones in her bag. She did not have time for her work bag to swallow her best headphones when she was on a deadline.

"Finally," she exclaimed as she pulled the treasure from the bowels of her bag. "Now I can drown out the rest of the newsroom. I hate short deadlines."

Ginny plugged her headphones into her mobile and opened the music app on her phone. "I am so glad Hermione introduced me to this app. Muggles do some things right. Now to find some music for my mood."

"Potter," Ginny pulled out an earpiece as she heard Barnabas Cuffe call her name. "What the fuck did you just send across my desk? I think your three-year-old could have written something better."

"Well, for starters, Rita told me I had to have it in before I left yesterday, as she handed me three more non-quidditch stories to do," Ginny turned to speak to him. "That thing you are waving at me is a society piece, and I don't write them unless you threaten to spread rumours about a family member. I write fucking incredible pieces about quidditch and all things related to sport, so, either make Rita do her own work or do your job and edit something."

"Potter, you are lucky I am making allowances for your attitude," Cuffe dropped the parchment he had been waving on Rita's desk and waved his wand over her inbox. "Get the quidditch articles done and then go home. If I get one more owl from that Auror husband of yours about when I am going to release his pregnant wife from the chains that hold her to her desk, I might just make you take your maternity leave before this last menace gets here."

"Cuffe, my children are not menaces, and I am not THAT pregnant." Ginny pulled her wand from under the pile of parchments on her desk. "If you will leave me alone, I will get this sorted out and get out of your hair. My husband will leave you alone if you leave me alone."

"You are not allowed to cast Bat Bogey Hexes in the newsroom, Potter. Just write the stories in your inbox. I'll deal with her." Cuffe sighed and turned towards his office. "Skeeter, in my office. Don't argue."

"Now, maybe I can get some work done," Ginny grumbled as she put the earpiece back in her ear and began to search for a playlist to meet her mood. "A mix of Muggle and Wizard music to fit me being stuck at work writing stories about things that don't matter. There - Pissed Off/Bad Witch Playlist. That will work."

Ginny started the music and began to write. The music filling her ears matched her mood and blocked out the noise of the newsroom. "One down, two to go," Ginny muttered as she waved her wand over the parchment and watched it fold into a paper aeroplane. "Now to deliver this to the copy desk and get this over with."

With a tap of her wand, Ginny sent her article flying across the newsroom. "What's next? Squabbles on the Pitch … who cares what Oliver and Marcus are up to. Marcus is retiring at the end of the season, and Oliver has said he is only playing a few more years. They both want to be left alone to raise the little one they adopted in the offseason."

Ginny chewed on the end of her quill as she tried to decide what to do with what she knew. Marcus and Oliver were public figures, but they were entitled to their private life. Oliver had a temper, and Marcus was never one to back down from a public fight. It was the way they had kept their relationship quiet for so long.

Just as she started to put quill to parchment, a new song started on her playlist. "What is this?" Ginny touched the screen of her mobile to see what song was starting to play. "That cannot be the name of a song. What is this?"

Ginny started to laugh as the words drifted through her ears. "Merlin's beard, I love this song. I need to share it. But I need to hear it again."

Ginny pushed the "repeat song" button on the app and went back to writing her article on Oliver and Marcus. "Not what Rita wanted, but what needed to be said." Ginny sighed and sent the fresh article flying off to the copy desk. "Now to figure out how to share this with Mione. She might need this song as much as I do."

Ginny was in the middle of typing a message to Hermione when her name echoed through the newsroom. "Potter, go home. If I get one more bloody owl…"

Ginny took an earpiece out of her ear and looked up from her mobile. "If you insist, Cuffe. I will gladly go home. Happy Friday!"

 _Ginny: You have to listen to this song._

 _Hermione: What song?_

 _Ginny: Give me a minute … I have to figure out how to send it to you._

 _Hermione: There should be a button that says "Share Link"_

 _Ginny: Got it. Just have headphones in if you listen at home … It fits my day today_

 _Hermione: What did she do?_

 _Ginny: Doesn't matter. Harry sent a few owls and Cuffe decided I could go home for the day_

 _Hermione: Release my pregnant wife of I will find reasons for Aurours to be at the Prophet owls?_

 _Ginny: I sure hope so_

 _Hermione: Send me the link and be careful going home_

 _Ginny: Yes, mum…._

Hermione set her mobile on her desk and looked at the stack of parchments in her inbox. Today had been a day full of paperwork, and she was ready to go home. But, she had a personal policy of never leaving her office until her inbox was empty. "I should have never shown her that app. Accio headphones."

Hermione's mobile screen lit up to let her know Ginny had sent the promised link. "It can't be as bad as the last one she sent last time. "I Don't Belong In this Club" by Why Don't We should never have been allowed into existence, and it ran around in my head for weeks."

Hermione plugged her headphones into her mobile and clicked on the link. Putting the earpieces in her ears, Hermione braced herself for a boy band assault on her ears. What she got was not what she expected.

By the second time through, Hermione was singing along. By the third time, her assistant had charmed the office to project it throughout the Ministry.

 _Assistant Minister of Magic Has Nothing to Give_

 _The halls of the Ministry were filled with Muggle music late yesterday. Assistant Minister, Hermione Granger-Weasley decided to tell the world how she felt about her day in the office._

" _I've no more fucks to give. My fucks have runneth dry. I've tried to go fuck shopping but there's no fucks left to buy! I've no more fucks to give. Though more fucks I've tried to get. I'm over my fuck budget, and I'm now in fucking debt!" greeted late afternoon visitors to the Ministry as her serenade was piped through the Ministry._

 _Minister of Magic Kingsly could not be reached for comment because he was soon singing along with Assistant Minister Granger-Weasley ..._


	9. Good Morning

_Summary:_ Ron and Hermione accidentally run into each other in the bathroom on their wedding morning. What could they possibly do to make Molly fuss at them?

* * *

 _Pairing: Ron/Hermione_

 _Rating: M_

* * *

 _Based on art by hillyminne_

* * *

Ron looked out the window of his old room and watched the sunrise. Today didn't feel any different than yesterday, but he knew better. The Burrow was full of people, there were tents set up in the field by the pond, and his best dress robes were hanging on the door of his closet. He was getting married at sunset. Some dreams take time to come true, but he needed a shower and shave before he started on the list Hermione had for him to get done before the ceremony.

Hermione stretched as sunlight streamed into her room. Today was going to be a great day. The sun was shining, the Burrow was quiet, and she was getting married at sunset. She had things to do and people to see, but she needed to brush her teeth before she felt able to tackle her list.

Molly smiled as she listened to the kettle whistle on the stove. Today wasn't starting any different than any other morning. She could hear the sounds of her family beginning to stir in their rooms of the Burrow. There were a few extras in the house, but Harry and Hermione were an important part of her family, too. Harry was now officially her son-in-law, and Hermione would be her daughter-in-law by sundown. With a wave of her wand, Molly collected fresh towels to take to the bathrooms scattered throughout the Burrow. It was time to get down to the business of getting ready for a wedding.

Hermione knocked on the bathroom door before she walked in. She could hear the shower running, but Molly had declared this bathroom was for "her girls" to use to get ready. "Just coming in to brush my teeth," Hermione spoke up, so the person in the shower knew she was there. "I'll be out of your hair in a minute."

Hermione closed her eyes as she brushed her teeth. Visualizing the list of things she still had to do, she worked the toothbrush over her teeth. She was startled out of her list by a kiss on the nape of her neck. "Morning, love."

" _RON_ , what are you doing in here." Hermione tried to speak around her toothbrush. "This is the girls' bathroom. We are not supposed to see each other until tonight. Your mother…"

"Is never going to know," Ron whispered as he peppered kisses along her neck. "Harry is in the other bathroom. We have to degnome the garden before we can start on your list and it was faster for each of us to take a bathroom to get ready.."

Hermione finished brushing her teeth and turned in Ron's arms. "I missed you last night. Did you know that Ginny snores now that she is pregnant? She warned me, but I had no idea."

"Love, I snore." Ron tucked Hermione's head under his chin. "That is not why you missed me last night. Why did you mention that particular Muggle tradition to Mum last week?"

Hermione kissed the water drops of Ron's chest before she looked up at him. "Because my mother had me flustered and we were talking about traditions, and it just slipped out. I had no idea your mum would actually like it and insist that we spend a whole day apart before the ceremony."

Ron lifted the hem of Hermione's camisole and ran his hands along the skin of her back. "We have a few minutes. They will have to hold me until I see you tonight. Kiss me before Harry comes looking for me."Ron bent down to nip at Hermione's lips.

"If she catches us…" Hermione whispered before she nipped his lip in return. "She will lock us in separate rooms until sunset."

Ron's world narrowed to the space between them as he tasted toothpaste and Hermione. "What she doesn't know…" he breathed as he sealed his lips over hers and deepened their kiss.

" _RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ " Molly's voice rang through the small bathroom.

"I'm kissing my wife good morning." Ron sighed as he ended their kiss and rested his forehead against Hermione's.

"She is not your wife yet, and you are only wearing a towel." Molly snapped as she dropped the towels she was carrying onto the counter. "I suggest you let your _finacèe_ go and get some clothes on. You can snog all you want, after the reception."

"But, Mum…" Ron started to protest Molly's declaration.

Molly snapped a towel at Ron and kept on talking. "Hermione, dear, there is tea waiting on you in the kitchen. Ginny said she would meet you in the tent in about twenty minutes. Ronald, let her go and get some clothes on. Harry has your breakfast out in the garden. The gnomes wait for no one, and I will not have uninvited guests at this wedding."

Molly turned and headed out of the bathroom. A chorus of reluctant "Yes, Mum" comments drifted out of the bathroom as she headed for her next task.

"I guess we have been given our marching orders," Hermione sighed as she ran her fingers along the slope of Ron's shoulders.

"Just one more kiss before I go?" Ron smirked as he leaned in to capture Hermione's lips.

" _RONALD_ , I will not tell you again…" Molly's voice drifted back into the bathroom.

"Yes. Mum," Ron whispered as he kissed Hermione until they both forgot what they were supposed to be doing.

" _RONALD_ …"


	10. Empty Beds

Summary: Sometimes being left behind is a bigger battle than being on the front lines. Can they hold down the fort and survive thier nightmares until The Golden Trio returns?

* * *

Characters: Neville, Seamus, Ginny

Rating: M

* * *

Warning: This takes place in the time leading up to the final battle ...

Based on the headcanon shared by Nathaniel Cardeu on FB

* * *

 _Nev -_

 _The Army is yours to command. Take care of them. They will need you now more than ever. We will come back when we can._

 _Harry_

Neville looked at the scrap of parchment until the words ran together. This was not how he thought this train ride would start. He knew Harry, Ron, and Hermione had talked about not coming back for their seventh year, but he never thought they would follow through. He did not know if he was strong enough to do this. But when an owl drops marching orders in your lap, you follow them and take command until the commander returns to the front.

 _Seamus -_

 _Take care of this for me. Mum says it puts you all in danger if we are caught. Don't forget me. I'll come back when it is safe to be different._

 _Dean_

Seamus sat in the quiet compartment and flipped through the pages of Dean's sketchbook. He had not expected an owl to deliver the small book to him over the summer. He had carefully folded the scrap of parchment that explained why he was holding someone else's most prized possession and tucked it back into the book. The swaying of the train lulled him to sleep as he joined Neville in staring out the windows as the world rushed by.

 _Mate -_

 _I don't know how you did this. The Carrows are trying to kill me. Don't worry, Ginny and Luna are safe. We are doing what we can to protect the younger ones and train the older ones to help. The Room of Requirement is the only safe space we have. I don't want to go back to the dorms, but the Carrows will be looking for me soon. Stay safe and come back._

 _Nev_

Neville groaned as he closed the journal he had begun writing in the first night back in the dorms. He had a fresh set of welts on his back, and he was still limping from the hexing the Carrows had dished out the night before. He carefully tucked the journal under the pillow on the bed that should be Harry's before he laid down on the one that should be Ron's. The dorms were too quiet now. He missed the pillow fights and laughter that had filled the nights before this year. He missed his friends, even if they got him in trouble. At least that kind of trouble never got him hexed.

 _Dean -_

 _I miss you. I got caught by the Carrows out of the dorm after curfew and now it hurts to breathe. I'm laying on your bed hoping that will help. Be safe._

 _Seamus_

Seamus tucked the scrap of parchment into Dean's sketchbook. There are dozens of scraps like this one in the book now. He started putting his thoughts on paper after the first time the Carrows cracked his ribs because he let them come out of his mouth. McGonagall was trying to protect them as much as she could, but she was caught in the same trap as the rest of them. Carefully laying back on the bed that wasn't his, Seamus buried his head in Dean's pillow and let his eyes leak. He would find the energy to sneak to the Infirmary later.

 _Streaks of green light surrounded him as he ran down a long corridor. He couldn't let them catch him. He had barely survived the last time they had hexed him. His parents' voices whispered for him to run. "Run, little duck. Run." The sounds of heavy feet were matched by the green cursed flashes of light that promised unending pain if they caught him._

Neville sat up in bed, dripping with sweat. This nightmare had to stop. He was tired of running, but he needed sleep to protect the most innocent victims of the war that was happening in the shadows. He had been chased by the Curiatus curse in his sleep for weeks. It was bad enough he had to survive the hexes of those in charge while he was awake. He didn't know if he could survive this war if he had to dodge curses in his sleep.

 _The room was too quiet. Seamus could feel a breeze blow through the room, but there shouldn't be one. He slowly opened his eyes and was chilled by what he saw. Familiar but ghostly shapes sitting on beds laughing without making a sound. "Ron? Harry? Dean? Are you really here?"_

" _No, my friend… we are shadows waiting for you to join us …"_

Seamus shook his head as he sat up in his bed. This dream was happening more and more. He and Neville were the only two in the room as the sun tried to break the gloom of early morning. Both of them stared at the other with haunted eyes. "Did you dream about them again?" Neville's question whispered across the room.

"Yeah, they were barely there. Dean said they were waiting for us in the shadows." Seamus' voice felt raw as he told Neville about the dream. He clutched Dean's sketchbook to his chest reflexively. "That could be good, or it could be bad."

"No time to think about it now," Neville groaned as he rolled out of Ron's bed. "We have to get ready for morning line up. I think I talked Ginny and Luna into keeping some of the first years hidden in the room for a while. The war is getting closer. I hope they can join us in more than just our dreams."

Seamus looked closer at Harry's bed. "Ginny's been here again."

"She comes here every night." Neville smoothed the covers on the bed he had been sleeping on. "She misses them, too. I think she worries that the war has taken them and we will never know."

"They are not leaving us," Seamus smoothed the covers on Harry's bed. "They are coming. The war is coming to our door soon."

 _She was chasing shadows. She could hear Harry, Hermione, and Ron calling her name, but she could never catch up to them. "Come to me, Harry. We need you."_

Ginny woke up as Seamus shook her shoulder. "Ginny, you okay? You were talking in your sleep."

Ginny felt the bed shift as Neville joined them. "It's okay. You're safe here." Neville put an arm around her shoulder. "It's almost sunrise. You need to get back to your bed before you are missed."

"It won't be long now." Neville sighed. "We just have to stay strong for a little longer."

"Just a little longer." Seamus echoed Neville's whisper with one of his own. "They are coming, and we need to be ready when they get here. It is time to mean it when we fight back."


	11. Chaser Keeper

Summary: Tensions rise as the last match of the Quidditch season draws near. Can Oliver and Marcus weather the storm?

* * *

Pairing: FlintWood

Rating: M

* * *

"Ollie, where is my kit?" Marcus' voice came from the depths of their closet. "I have to be on the pitch in an hour, and I can't find it. "

Oliver watched track pants and jumpers fly out of the closet as he tried not to laugh. "Have you checked the hall closet, Marc? You threw it in there when you got in from practice last night."

"Thanks, love." Marcus stepped out of the closet and dropped a kiss on Oliver's cheek as he passed by. "I won't be home till late. Strategy session after practice. Birch wants me there."

"Breathe, Marc." Oliver followed Marcus out of the bedroom and into the sitting room. "Practice is going to be fine. You have run practices before. It's not that different from when we were in school."

"But, I'm a captain now," Marcus ran his fingers through his hair as he paced in front of their fireplace. "My contract is up after the last game. It's my plan for that game. I wouldn't worry so much if we weren't going against …"

Oliver stepped in front of Marcus and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's a solid plan, _mo chridhe_. Even if I don't know what the plan is, I know you. It is a solid plan."

"But…" Marcus' protest was cut off by Oliver's lips.

"But, nothing," Oliver growled as he ended the kiss by nipping Marcus' lower lip. "I have practice and strategy until late, too. Go, be the bloody captain I know you can be. Tomorrow will happen as it happens."

Marcus rested his forehead against Oliver's. "I hate playing your team. Something about the way your captains plan things makes it a miserable game. When are you going to come play with me?"

Oliver ran a finger down the bridge of Marcus' nose. "I will play with you when we both get home tonight. You love the way I plan things, and this is the last game of the season. You have worked too hard to let your nerves get you, _mo chridhe_. Who knows, next season could see us together in more places than just this flat."

"Ollie, what are you planning?" Marcus smiled as he ran his fingers through Oliver's close-cropped, auburn hair. "You know I hate surprises."

"You love my surprises." Oliver sighed and let go. "We both have practice, and I need to get my kit together. I'll see you when we get home."

 _xXxXxXxXxXx_

"Sir, he will be an asset to Puddlemere." Oliver looked at his manager as he pleaded his case. "His contract is up after Saturday's game, and he is a beast to play against. Think of what it would be like if we were playing with him instead of against him."

"Are you sure there are not other reasons you want him on this team, Wood?" Philbert Derevill looked pointedly at the white line on Oliver's finger. "I watch you take off that ring before every practice and game. I'm willing to bet it is what you are holding on to right now."

"Sir, I willna lie to you." Oliver sighed as he let go of the front of his jumper. "I am tired of playing against him for many reasons. We have been playing against each other since we were in school. He is good. Too good for Tutshill to keep him hidden."

Oliver watched as Philbert pulled a wand from the chaos on his desk and cast charms at the four corners of his office. "Wood, your husband is an excellent chaser. You both have done an excellent job of keeping your marriage off the pitch and out of the papers."

"Sir?! How did you know?" Oliver's voice cracked as he pulled the chain with Marcus' ring from under his jumper. "Marcus is one of the best chasers I have ever seen. Who he is to me has nothing to do with what I am asking."

"But, it has everything to do with how I approach the people that play for Puddlemere." Oliver's heart sank as he waited for his manager to turn down his request. "It took me a while to figure out why you were more steady this season. But, that cannot be the only reason I ask the big boss to bring him in."

"Just watch him play on Saturday. Look over the film from this season." Oliver laid out his case for what he wanted. "You won't find a better chaser in the league. Our best chaser is announcing her retirement at the end of Saturday's game. Why can't we have a plan ready and a chaser to fill her spot?"

"Go home, Wood," Philbert waved at the door as he released the soundproofing charms from the corners of his office. "I'll take the request of my best keeper and captain under advisement. But, I promise nothing because I do not have the final say."

 _xXxXxXxXx_

Marcus dropped his kit by the Floo as he stumbled into their flat. He was exhausted. Practice had run long because nothing had gone right. The strategy meeting after he had gotten off the pitch had been two hours of watching Oliver guard the hoops and trying to figure out ways around his skills and the skills of his beaters. His manager had not helped his nerves either. Dropping on the sofa, Marcus let the meeting play through his mind.

"Your contract is up after this game, Flint." Marcus could feel his blood pressure rise as the memory returned. "You have been good for Tutshill, and we want to see you continue with us. What do you want?'

Marcus rubbed the smooth ring on his left hand. "I want to be the best and play for the best, sir. I want to lead a group on the pitch that trusts me and you."

"Trust is a two-way street, Flint." His manager's voice still bounced around the corners of his mind. "You going to tell me why you started wearing a ring on the chain around your neck and why you kiss that ring before you take the pitch before every game? Or do you want me to guess?"

"Sir, I have never let my personal life come on to the pitch, and I am not going to start now." Marcus felt the air in the room change as he answered his manager's question. "The only thing I am concerned about right now is Saturday's game against Puddlemere. Quite frankly, my life off the pitch is none of your bloody business."

"Flint, there are clauses in your contract…"

"Which I have honoured to the letter." Marcus could feel his temper flare as the conversation continued to haunt him. "I live quietly, I am here more than I am at my own flat, and I have kept out of the gossip papers. What is this really about?"

"Are you going to play your best on Saturday?" That question still bothered him. "Are you going to freeze up at the goal or are you going to go at Wood? There have been rumours about the two of you."

"Wood is the best keeper in the league." Marcus' hands shook as he restrained the magic that rose with his temper. "I have spent the last two hours working on a plan to deal with Wood, and I helped design the drills we ran at practice today to prepare for the game. Bloody hell, are you questioning my commitment to the team and the game?"

"Maybe, I am …"

"Then, maybe I have decisions to make."

 _xXxXxXxXxXx_

Oliver was not surprised to see Marcus asleep on the sofa when he returned to their flat. The frown on Marcus's face as he slept was a surprise. Oliver set the bags he was carrying on the low table and gently touched Marcus on the shoulder.

" _Mo chridhe_ , wake up. Sleeping here isna good for you." Oliver kissed Marcus cheek as he continued to whisper. "Come on now, let me take you to bed."

"Sir, I will not do that," Marcus mumbled as he started to toss on the sofa. "You can't ask me to do that to him...

" _Mo chridhe_ , wake up." Oliver shook Marcus' shoulder again. "What's going on? Wake up and talk to me."

"Ollie?" Marcus slowly opened his eyes. "Sorry, bad dream. Practice was bloody rotten, and I am exhausted."

"Well, it is a good thing I am almost ready for bed." Oliver grinned as he offered Marcus a hand up off the sofa. "Come, talk to me while I shower. Then, we can both try to sleep."

"A shower sounds good." Marcus ran shaky fingers through his hair. "Mind if I join you?"

"Do I ever mind?" Oliver asked as he pulled Marcus into his chest. "I was hoping you would."

 _xXxXxXxXxXxXx_

 _"Bloody hell, Wood. Block that hoop …"_

 _"Flint, get your head out of your arse … "_

 _"Wood, get down here…"_

 _"Flint, if you don't get it together …"_

 _"Get the bloody snitch…"_

 _"Watch the quaffle .."_

 _"Wood! Bludger …."_

 _"Flint, what the hell …"_

 _"Flint, today was your last game on your current contract. What are your plans for next year?'_

 _"Wood, what does this loss mean for your team going into the playoffs?"_

 _"I have no comment on my plans for next season. My team has had an excellent and hard-won victory tonight, and that is what I will talk about …"_

 _"Tonight was a tough loss. We have two weeks to figure out what went wrong and get ready for the Harpies …"_

 _"Flint, a question about your personal life …"_

 _"Wood, whose ring is on that chain …"_

 _"My personal life is mine and none of your bloody business, Skeeter. Since when have you covered Quidditch?"_

 _"None of your business, Cubbins. We are here to talk about what happened on the pitch, not my personal life. When did Seeker Weekly become the Daily Prophet?"_

 _xXxXxXxXxXx_

Oliver tossed his kit into the hall closet and ran his fingers through his hair. Tonight's game had been brutal, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

He needed to wait for Marcus. They had things to talk about before they slept. In his hands was a sealed letter for Marcus. His manager had not told him the contents, but Oliver had an idea of what was there. "I'll just sit here and wait for Marc," Oliver spoke his thoughts to the empty flat as he settled onto the sofa. "It canna hurt to rest my eyes for a moment."

"Ollie. Where are you?" Marcus' voice woke Oliver from his light sleep. "I need to talk to you. Skeeter was in the post-match chat up. What are we going to do?"

Oliver struggled to untangle himself from the blanket on the back of the sofa. "In here, _mo chridhe_. I canna seem to escape the sofa."

Marcus followed the sound of Oliver's gravelly voice. "I didn't mean to wake you, love. You played a bloody brilliant game tonight."

"Not as brilliant as you," Oliver growled as he continued to try to sit up. "Bloody brilliant plan for the snitch and the pressure on the goal..."

"Was not as terrifying as watching you in goal." Marcus interrupted Oliver's sleepy burr as he sat on the sofa beside him. "I will never get used to what you do on a broom to guard your hoops. I'm going to have nightmares about that last save."

"Did you say Sketer was at the chat up after the match?" Oliver ran his hands over his face before putting one on Marcus' leg. "What did that bloody witch want? She never covers Quidditch unless she is sniffing for dirt. But, it would explain Cubbins' question."

Marcus let his head drop against the back of the sofa. "What did Cubbins ask about? Skeeter came straight out and asked about my personal life. I told her to mind her own business and asked why she was even there."

"Marc, your contract." Oliver lifted his hand to cup Marcus' cheek. "Please tell me you dinna hex her…."

"I wish I had, but my wand was in my kit. I just told her it was none of her bloody business." Marcus savoured the feel of Oliver's calloused palm against his face. "Cubbins is usually in your chat up, and you like him. What happened to change that?"

"I forgot to tuck my chain in before the chat up, and he asked about your ring." Oliver let his hand drop back to his lap. "We are going to have to say something soon. They are na gonna go away now that they have a whiff."

"They can all sod off for all I care," Marcus huffed. "It is called a personal life for a reason. I will talk about my performance on the pitch anytime, just leave me alone off the pitch."

"We have been lucky for the last year, _mo chridhe_." Oliver sighed and reached for the envelope on the low table. "Philbert asked me to give this to you when you got home. He has figured us out, but willna say anything. He has had his own issues with the Prophet and the havoc they can create."

Marcus' hand trembled as he took the envelope from Oliver. "Love, what is this? Why would your manager have anything for me?"

"I dinna know," Oliver's hand shook as he placed it on Marcus' thigh. "He wouldna tell me what was in it. He just asked me to give it to you. Open it so we can get this over with."

Marcus carefully broke the seal on the back of the envelope and pulled out the stiff piece of parchment. Oliver watched Marcus' hands shake as he read the letter. "Bloody hell …"

Oliver was torn between picking up the piece of parchment Marcus had dropped and supporting Marcus to keep him from joining the parchment of the floor. " _Mo chridhe_ , what is in that letter? What is going on? Marc …"

"Read it, Ollie," Marcus' voice was faint as he cleared his throat. "Pick it up and read it. It's actually for both of us."

"Both of us?" Oliver looked at the parchment on the floor. "What could he have for both of us in a letter addressed to you."

Marcus sagged against the back of the sofa. "Just read it, love. I think your manager has a perfect solution for my contract situations and our private lives."

Oliver picked up the parchment and scanned the bold words scratched across it.

"Just read it out loud, Ollie. Maybe it will make sense to both of us if we hear it." Marcus laid a hand on Oliver's thigh. "I'm not sure if I read it right the first time."

Clearing his throat, Oliver started to read the answer to his prayer.

" _Mr Marcus Flint-Wood,_

 _Yes, son. You read that correctly. I looked up some records when we were looking at your film and considering your future._

 _Puddlemere United would like to talk to you about a future away from the Tutshill Tornados. We are looking for a chaser with a sharp mind and steady hand to fill out our roster for the coming season. We understand that you may feel a loyalty to your current team and respect your history with them. We are offering you an opportunity to play for a solid team with championship potential. We are also offering your husband, Oliver Flint-Wood, an extension on his contract to match the terms of the contract we would like to offer you. Puddlemere is a family, and we would like to invite you to join us._

 _Please pass this letter on to your representation and have them contact us as soon as possible._

 _With warmest regards,_

 _Philbert Deverill_ "

"I guess we had better contact Blaise." Oliver slumped against sofa beside Marcus. " _Mo chridhe_ , what do you want to do? Your contract is up with Tutshill."

"Send an owl in the morning and get him to find out what the offer is." Marcus stood up from the sofa and held his hand out to Oliver. "Time for bed, love. We can talk about the rest tomorrow."

 _xXxXxXxXxXx_

 ** _Off-Season Surprises_**

 _Exclusive, Seeker Weekly_

 _Bart Cubbins_

 _It seems as though Puddlemere United has been busy since winning another Brittish and Irish Quidditch League Cup. This week's announcement of one particular addition to their roster caught most of the quidditch world by surprise._

 _"Marcus Flint-Wood has agreed to a three-year contract with Puddlemere United." Team manager, Philbert Deverill, addressed the news at his weekly press update. "He will be joining his husband, Oliver Flint-Wood, on the pitch in the same uniform for the first time in their careers."_

 _"Flint and Wood have been terrors on the pitch for years. Puddlemere United is proud to announce that we have united the offensive and defensive terrors of the league on the same team. We are also honoured to announce that they have joined their lives off the pitch, and will wear Flint-Wood on the backs of their jerseys for years to come ..."_

* * *

A/N: Gaelic translation: _mo chridhe - My heart_


End file.
